Clans
Category:Wilderness Category:Community Joining a clan can be a fun and exciting way to interact with players on Near-Reality. There are many different types of clans on Near-Reality so finding one can sometimes be difficult. This guide will tell you about the different kinds of clans on Near-Reality and will show you how to apply to become a member. The Different Kinds of Clans There are several different types of clans on Near-Reality. The most popular four are: Player-Killing or simply "Pking" clans, Skilling clans, Castle Wars clans, and Player versus Monster (PVM) clans. As previously stated, these are the four most popular styles of clans. There may be and most likely are other types of clans not indicated in this guide. Applying In order to apply for a clan, a user must first have a forums account you can get one by following the steps on our Forum Help. Secondly, the user needs to go under the "Clan Recruitment" section on the forums seen below. Here, users can find different kinds of clans and may apply accordingly. http://img854.imageshack.us/img854/1262/nrpk0003i.png Pking Clans Pking Clans are certainly the most abundant type of clans on Near-Reality. Clans like this usually have a required application to complete before being able to join. These applications may take place on an external website outside of the Near-Reality forums. Users should be cautious if asked to give sensitive account information such as pin numbers and passwords. Pking Clans may often require a user to be a certain combat level and have a bank worth "x" amount of money. In addition, a Pking Clan will also likely require that the applicant have "x" amount of "return sets" for clan battles. Pking Clans are unique in the sense that they can compete in Near-Reality based "competitions" such as Bloodlust. This can add additional fun to group pking. Applicants should make sure that the clan is reputable or else they may risk being lured. Skilling Clans Although there are quite a few skilling clans in Near-Reality, they often times lack a large response from the populous. Skilling clans may require a user to have a certain total level amount or "x" amount of 99 leveled skills. They may just require the applicant to have a love for skilling. Skilling clans will likely have group "skilling" events and will almost always have a clan chat open for users to talk on while they skill. If combat isn't your thing, joining a skilling clan may not be a terrible idea. Castle Wars Clans Castle Wars Clans are a fairly new type of clan. They have begun to form since the release of v12.1 and have taken the Near-Reality clan scene by storm. Castle Wars Clans usually do not have as hard of an application process as say a pking clan does. This is because although the player will be engaging in PvP combat, there is no risk as to whether the player lives or dies. Castle Wars Clans are suggested to the player who wishes to join a PvP clan, without the stress of risking their precious items. PVM Clans PVM, or Player vs Monster clans, consist of a group of people who will team up to attack a "boss-style" monster. Usually these clans require a user to have a bank worth a certain amount of wealth. PVM Clans usually will hold events where users must have ::lootshare enabled. This insures that everyone has the same chance of receiving a drop. PVM clans are suggested to players that prefer skills like Slayer and do not enjoy player-killing as much as getting rare monster drops ----